Siege of the Future: Ep. 14
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Cerulean City Ep. 14 Battling the Tomboyish Mermaid Jack: Now the professors are safe, i can battle again! This is a Water-Type gym, so i'll use Wartortle, Kakuna and Zubat. You guys can stay with Tracey. Wartortle: Okay. Kakuna: I'm going to kick some watery-ass! Wartortle: Hey! Zubat: Yees, mai furst battle! Jack: Did...Did you hear that? Wartortle: What? Jack: Wow. Scene Shift Jack: Hello, i'm here to challenge Misty? Misty: That's me! Daisy: Its going to be a three-on-three battle, like, three Pokémon each, and the one with, like, zero Pokémon left, is, like, the loser. Jack: That was a lot of 'like's... Misty: That's what i dislike about them... Jack: LolKakuna, your time to shine! Kakuna: Come on at meh! Misty: Staryu! Misty sents out her Staryu, while Kakuna jumps on the water-pod. Jack: Poison Powder! Kakuna: And another one bites the (poison) dust! Misty: Water Gun! Staryu: (Blub) Kakuna uses Poison Powder, but the water from Water Gun washes the poison away. Kakuna uses Protect, protecting himself from the poisoned water. Jack: Tackle! Misty: Rapid Spin! They use their respective attacks, nothing happening to them. Jack: Skull Bash! Misty: Gyro Ball! They use the attacks, and Staryu hits the pod, defeated. Then, Kakuna starts glowing, evolving into a Beedrill. Jack: Cool! A Beedrill! Ready? Beedrill: Born ready! Misty: Go! Goldeen! Misty sents out her Goldeen. Jack: Fury Attack! Beedrill: Fast and Fury Attack! Beedrill uses Fury Attack, hitting Goldeen hard. Goldeen strikes back with Poison Sting, but Beedrill dodges easily. Beedrill: Miss! Drink my pi- Jack: Hey! Beedrill, keep it nice. Use Twineedle! Beedrill: Got it. Beedrill uses Twineedle. Misty: Water Gun! Goldeen: That weird bee is going to see, what the winner is going to be! Beedrill: Lame. Goldeen uses Water Gun, hitting Beedrill on his wings. Beedrill hits his pod, not BEEing able to fly. Beedrill: Mayday! Mayday! Beedrill falling down! Goldeen uses Horn Attack, defeating Beedrill. Jack: Great battle! Return. Now its Zubat's turn! Jack returns Beedrill, sending Zubat in. Scene Shift Rattata is standing on a plate, with one paw stretched out. Charmander is standing next to him, looking at the sky. Pidgey is sitting on Charmander's tail. Charmander: How long? Rattata: Twentythree minutes... Pidgey: Dear Arceus... Tracey: Sit still! This is going to be a masterpiece! Scene Shift Jack: Bite! Zubat: Iets chompieng taim! Zubat bites Goldeen, which is taking mature damage. Then, he uses Astonish to finish Goldeen. Misty: You did a great job, Goldeen. Now its Gyarados's turn! Misty returns Goldeen and sends Gyarados out. Gyarados: RAAAH!! Just let me sleep, lady...Well, if i defeat this guys Pokémon, then i'll be able to sleep... Zubat: Ai hait mai job. Gyarados uses Ice Fang, 1HKO-ing Zubat. Jack: Wow. Return. Wartortle, you sure you can handle this? Wartortle:Uh-Huh! Jack returns Zubat. Jack: Rapid Spin! Wartortle spins around, hitting Gyarados in his face and his back. Gyarados: RAAAH!! YOU LITTLE WORM, COME HERE!! Gyarados tries to bite Wartortle, but Wartortle uses Water Pulse in his mouth. Wartortle: Hahahahaha! The bigger they are, the harder they fail! Jack: Use another Water Pulse! Wartortle: (Blub) Gyarados: If i act like i faint, then i'll return...This Pokémon is annoying me! Gyarados falls on the ground, Misty returning him. Misty: You won! I'll give you the Cascade Badge! Jack: Aww yeah!! Scene Shift Charmander: Stop...Just stop please... Tracey: Guys, just a little more, hang in there... Jack: Hey guys! I got the Cascade Badge! Charmander, Pidgey and Rattata: YES!! Wartortle: Good for YOOOUUU!!! End.